far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Lyra Embassies
The Masked Ones Order During the reign of the Masked One, a decree was issued that all imperial worlds were to have a Lyran Embassy. All embassies were to have an expanded function to impart some of the planet's culture into the embassy. This has resulted in embassies being visited more than just to coordinate with Lyra but also to participate in whatever the embassy is offering culturally. After the reign of the Masked One came to an end these embassies influence waned but their extra functions for the most part remained. Imperial Prime The Orgone Pyramid : Main article: The Masked Emperox A large black pyramid build during the reign of the Masked Emperox as a mausoleum of grief and mourning of all the loss and suffering during the silence and the following civil wars. The building now serve as the embassy for house Lyra and the best place on Imperial prime to experience art and culture - be it somber poetry readings, grand operas or massive Hekate concerts. Major House Crux : Main article: Hiera This embassy is located in Hiera, Ven City near The Oberlandesgericht. This location was chosen for its proximity to the courts and religious monuments tha Lyrans frequently pay their respects to. The embassy looks like a large estate in a Victorian Gothic style with steep roofs and tower in center of the embassy with an analog clock displaying the Imperial Standard Time. The embassy is in Lyran colors with the walls being Mauve and the roofs black. Attached to the embassy in the same style is a small private concert hall with a separate entrance. Lining the embassy are well groomed hedges and trees native of Hiera maintained and periodically reshaped by Merets. The interior of the embassy has a hunting lodge theme with wooden furniture, wildlife portraits, nature landscape, and church statues symbolizing the ten virtues lining the walls. This embassy like all other embassies is Lyra’s main diplomatic body for this planet, the center office for death certificate generation and management, and provides emergency housing to Lyrans and guest in need. There is also housing for core staff, a suite located at the top of the clock tower for Hekate and their production team, and a wing used as a dormitory for Lyrans on Hiera for training purposes. These dorms are typically used by Keepers receiving their mandatory Crux enforcement training, but occasionally have other Lyrans eager to learn the legal process. The embassy also is the main location for Crux to find Lyran experts to assist in legal matters. Lyra promotes and hosts many Lyrans that have proven useful in a court of law. There are Tehuti psychologists who can be used as an expert character witness or for mental health analysis in court, Horuset spokesmen to sway public opinion on their client’s behalf. Neshmet used to confirm method of death or condition of the body. Meret sketch artist for identification and recreations of crime scenes. In return Lyra also has access to requesting legal representation from some of Crux best in case such a favor is ever necessary. Beside the embassy is a small private concert hall with its own entrance. This hall is used for Lyran sponsored events for important guest and occasions. The interior of the hall continues the hunting lodge theme, but much fancier and in a traditional Crux style concert hall. An elevated stage is in the middle of the hall with tables and chairs surrounding it. As per tradition all tables and chairs are all on the same level as each other. Entertainment of some of Lyra’s best Merets playing classical Crux and Lyra music during these events along with exemplary food and drinks to match. This is also the only place to acquire Lyra’s locally famous Eternal Black Veiled Sonnet of the Blue Storm Craft Beer also known simply as Blue Storm. Lyra uses these events to influence particular members of Crux to view Lyra favorability in the future. Fornax Vela Minor Houses Aquila : Main article: Diomikato This Lyran embassy is located in the edge of the Villa Artifex. The embassy one of the first buildings ever constructed in the Villa Artifex and has become a staple of the district ever since. The building itself is an obsidian octagonal roman style building with four major entrances and an open middle section. The columns of each of the entrances are of a different type of obsidian to signify which part of the embassy this entrance is for. Throughout the interior of the embassy is art depicting past battles and portraits of heros. The ground around the embassy is a volcanic rock garden. All rocks in the garden were donated by loved ones who lost someone in battle. The garden has grown massive over the years allowing for some very elaborate art to be made. It is maintained by Merets and is often rearranged to a new design base on the current conflicts of the empire. Behind the embassy is a private intra-planetary shuttle port often used for business in far off locations. The first major section of the embassy is dedicated to the Grief Counseling Center. The entrance has Larimar columns and weeping mask carved into the obsidian above the doors. The doors to this section of the embassy are rarely locked to help anyone at anytime. The center employs highly skilled Horuset and Neshmet to help anyone dealing with grief or depression. They aim to resolve their feeling and attempt to motivate them for the future. The Horuset here can be also called to personally visit anyone in need if requested incase traveling is difficult for the person in need. The next major section of the embassy is for Memorial Maintenance Offices. The entrance has tumbled mahogany obsidian columns and large crimson ribbon above the door. Diomikato is home to many memorials to commemorate those lost in battle. With Aqulia’s long history there has been many memorials placed all over the planet. Lyran Neshmet are tasked with the honor of maintaining all these memorials ensure that we do not forget the ones lost in war and to inspire Aquila that even in death there is honor in what they do. The most important thing they maintain is the Legio Terminus. They maintain the registries for accuracy and updates its records whenever necessary. The offices in the embassy also houses a backup database of the Legio Terminus’ information for security and for verification. Maintaining memorials is funded solely with donations from many sources. House Lyra would often make propaganda and host events to raise money for maintenance services. Often the The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox will assist with donation collection by either sponsoring events or collecting donations during service. All the money collected is stored in an Aquilan local government account that is routinely scrutinized by House Aqila, the High Church and House Eridanus to verify proper use of funds. Another major section of the embassy Training Center. The entrance has tumbled yellow obsidian columns and above the doors hangs the flags of Aquila and Lyra. In here are Tehuti stationed here to train anyone Aquila sends in social skills and interaction. Many times Aquila need field diplomats or to address bystanders during a campaign. It has proven helpful having someone who is skilled with social interaction and speaking to obtain the desired effect in these situations. In exchange for the training Aquila will train some of Lyra’s Keepers to become more effective in combat and strategy. The last major section of the embassy is the Housing Quarters. The entrance has tumbled green obsidian columns and liar carved into the obsidian above the door. The lowest floor is dedicated to the Lyran Legionnaires marching band. The Lyran Legionnaires is mostly comprised of Merets and a few talented Aquilans. These quarters are structured to have all the members of the Legionnaires live together sharing space. This is to help develop unity among its members. The Lyran Legionnaires would often practice on the roads throughout the Villa Artifex. The Legionnaires performs in ceremonies and event when requested. Above the band quarters are individual apartments for all essential staff of the embassy and a few open rooms for any Lyrnas in need of some temporary place to stay. At the very top is a large suite dedicated for Hekate and their production team. At the center of the embassy is a large obsidian monolith known as the The Needless Sacrifices. Etched into it is the name of every Lyran lost in battle. It is rare when Lyrans are directly involved in battle and almost always as a bystander. Any life lost like this is a tragedy and Lyra wants to remember the innocent Lyran souls lost due to conflict. In the front of the monument is a console that anyone can use to search for a name and highlight it on the monolith. It is customary among Lyrans to visit this memorial whenever they are in system to pay their respects. Eridanus : Main article: Tiber This Lyran Embassy located on the water near the beaches of Venoa. If it were not for the House Lyra emblem on the front of the building anyone would of mistaken it for another resort. The size of the building is modest in comparison to the other resort building, but owns a section of the beach and docks in the back where the HLS Eisblume Yacht is typically docked. The exterior of the building is clad in wood to give it a tropical theme. The interior is structure like a luxury hotel. The lowest floor has the lobby, access to the docks, the entrance to the stone statue gallery, a large event hall and a small event hall. The walls of the embassy are filled with various pieces of wood and stone art representing prominent figures of Eridanii and Lyra history. The event halls are for any any event ranging from signing, seminars, wine tastings, and much more. Lyra often offer use of these halls for at a discount if the event is in Lyra’s interest. Horuset and Tehuti have been known to be very active in securing events and planning them out in intricate detail. The stone statue gallery is primarily maintained by Merets, but is a joint venture between the houses. Lyrans and Eridanii will often donate their art to the gallery a few weeks before Tax Day and then buy some of the works weeks after Tax Day, but occasionally anonymous donations are added to the gallery year round. The upper floors contain the Tiber Central Death Certificate Office, housing, and access to the hoverpad. Due to Tiber’s local laws on how all Death Certificates must be signed by hand on paper a large office runby Neshmet is required for storage. Eridanii often come to these offices to confirm deaths and to verify their records. For high value citizens Eridanii might ask to seal some records to prevent others from verifying their death. The housing side of the embassy is for staff and Lyrans in need of a place to stay. There are a few rooms open for VIP guests. On the top of the embassy is the penthouse suite reserved for Hekate and their production team. The furniture in all the rooms are primarily made of wood unless otherwise requested. The docks in the back of the embassy are the docks where the HLS Eisblume Yacht is normally docked. HLS Eisblume Yacht is primarily used for Sky Whale observation. This has become a popular activity known to be relaxing. Sometimes during Sky Whale season the yacht is even used for Sky Whale Speed Registration corporate outings. Pyxis : Main article: Lodestone This is the newest Lyran embassy in the empire and one of the few initially established outside the reign of the Masked One. Like most Lyran embassies this one also has a dual function as a Museum of Abstract Art and Discovery. The architecture of the museum is a modern interpretation of pre-scream building. Within the museum are two major wings for display, a courtyard, and the Nebulous Synchronicity Lyran Cafe that serves bold and imaginative drinks of all forms. The first major wing is dedicated to abstract art. Since before Pyxis’ founding, Merets have known that abstract art was always popular among the explorers of Vela and now that they have become their own house Lyra wants to display the art they love prominently. Some of the art on display looks strange enough that many Pyxis members claim that it is an alien artifact. This is so frequent that there is a team of Horuset dedicated to explaining how this art is entirely original. Even so, some Pyxis members believe it is just a cover up for a secret alien agenda. The other major wing is dedicated to actual discoveries of Pyxis. At this time the wing is filled with things that Pyxis believe are important discoveries. Tehuti have perpetuated the idea of filling these halls symbolize Pyxis infinite possibilities of what they can discover and encourage more to place their discoveries on display. The courtyard is typical used for events ranging from Meret poetry, public Tehuti debates on what is the void, and occasionally Hekate performances. Recently there has been an increase of Pyxis members attempting to present their art in the courtyard that has lead to great collaborations and an always full event calendar to Lyra’s excitement. From either within the museum or through the courtyard anyone can access Nebulous Synchronicity Cafe. The Cafe is known for its bold designs to classical and original drinks. The menu is ever evolving to attract more customers and incentivise regulars to return. The lower floors of the museum are used for administrative offices for the various Lyran members. In particularly Neshmet maintain death record there and a morge for deaths on Lodestone. There are are also a few suites in the lower floor. These are for Lyran administrators and wayware Lyrans in need of a place to stay. There is also one high end suite reserved for Hekate and their production team. Reticulum : Main article: ''Xinjing This Lyran Embassy is located high up Xinjing Upper City. There is a long set of stone stairs that lead up to the Embassy. Each stone step has a short poem written on it relating to peace, strength, beauty, and nature. There is of course an elevator for those who do not or cannot climb the stairs. The elevator is designed in a similar manner to Djebashi’s grand elevators even including flip art that animates as you ride the elevator. The actual Embassy is akin a traditional Reticulum temple in design. The front of the temple has a garden filled with all types of flowers from all over Aomori. Lyran’s brag that every type of flower on Aomori is in this garden. The interior of the embassy has weapons displays everywhere. These weapons were primarily chosen to be displayed for their appeal over their potency. On the first floor there is a large main hall used for weapon dancing performances. Merets and Reticulum specialist will performance elaborate dances using a large assortment of weaponry. These are often accompanied with enchanting live music and soulful poetry. This hall is also used by Neshmets to host Reticulum funeral services. During the funeral the weapons and stories of the of the deceased can be properly displayed before the cremation of the body. Beside the main hall is a smaller hall of meditation. This is normally lead by a Tehuti and is advertised to improve focus and instill calmness to all who attend. Many Reticulum come here on the eve of a duel to prepare their mind for what is to come. Above the meditation hall is a mediation center. Every noble has the right to choose how they want to resolve conflict. House Lyra will always be open to solving issues with mediation over dueling. While there are not many that use this center Lyra still has a full staff of Horuset readied to help anyone in need. Behind the main building is a shrine like building used for housing and consulting. Within the building is a number of apartments for embassy staff and Lyrans in need of temporary housing. There is a large suite in the center of the apartments reserved for Hekate and their production team to use during visits. This suite is furnished with the high quality deadly animal upholstery. Some of these apartments has been transformed for design consultation services. These services are open to all in need of help with their weapon design. A particular successful consulting firm is Looks can Kill Consulting lead by Meret Lyra Kinsley Davinia. Lastly the famous traveling Lyran ramen kart The Elusive Kumokitsune home is here right next to the kitchen. Serpens : ''Main article: Hroa The Lyran Embassy on Hroa is a fairly large building on the artisan ring of the city of Jun'ii. It is designed as a very inviting and opulent art gallery and theater. The outside walls and windows are made in such a way that the building gives the illusion thats it is spiraling up mimicking the spiral of the city. On the top of the embassy are Lyra’s signature gargoyles, but with a serpent head showing a sense of unity between the houses. Ground Floor Inside, the ground floor contains a fairly large, multiple story high room. This room has multiple purposes, it can be used as a show floor for roadshows of exotic pieces of art, as a ballroom, a concert hall or a theater for extravagant plays. All around this room are large balconies that contain a permanent exhibition of various art. Top Floor The top floor of the embassy holds living quarters for Lyra’s more popular, outward facing members, mainly Hekate and their Merets and the ambassadorial offices. Within the top of the embassy also lives a cache of Neshmet, they are there to tend to the dead on Hroa, and shepherd them to the After. Their quarters are light and airy. This is simply a place to discuss the transition from Here to After. Basement In the basement lies the real operative side of the embassy. It houses living quarters for the more secretive members of the House, predominantly Horuset and Tehuti. It serves as the Lyran intelligence command center for the Tsatsos system. Triangulum : Main article: Habitat One A Lyra ran embassy that doubles as a place where the research on the human mind is conducted for psychological advancement. These finding are used to better understand mental trauma and to facilitate a stronger mind. This research is a mainly conducted by Lyran scientists, but a few Triangulum scientists have given their input into trying to unlock the human psyche. While publicly the goal is to better the Empire there is a darker side to the research. A number of Lyran scientists have been contacted by the Protractors of Lovelace, and some of the findings have been used to develop nefarious research into mind control and trauma manipulation, but with little success… so far. The building itself is in the Embassy district on the topside of Habitat One. The embassy is not very large due to the space constraints of Habitat One. The interior decor are in Lyran colors with abstract holographic portraits of the human mind and anti-gravity material art. The lowest floor has a small lecture halls for debates and presentations. It is common to hear a Tehuti arguing with Triangulum members in the lecture hall. There are also a few “multi-purpose” rooms used for whatever research is needed. Examples of the uses for these rooms are scientific observation, brain surgery, and talk therapy sessions. The middle floors contains offices where Horuset, Tehuti, and Neshmet work can be conducted. There are also small apartments for Lyrans that do not have another place to live at the moment, or are seeking asylum. The top floor is a luxury suite for Hekate and their Meret manager. The suite contains the latest anti-gravity furniture and contains the highest security system offered. Even though this embassy is a joint venture that does not stop Lyrans from promoting their culture. Tehuti and Neshmet have unending debates with Triangulum members about the existence of the after and funeral practices in attempt to sway their opinion. Horuset dedicated to acquiring information on the latest projects being worked on. Merets passing out books psychically imprinted with feelings attempting to show the value of emotions. Most Triangulum members have been resistant to Lyra’s advances, but some have been affected which gives Lyra hope in “saving” the rest of Triangulum Non-Noble Trilliant Ring : Main article: ''Paradiso This embassy is located on Trillia IX, in Paradiso at The Canopies, in what is locally known as Lyra Town. The embassy was constructed soon after The Trilliant Ring revealed their advanced LET technology and established themselves as a major corporate power. This allowed Lyra to create a reliable presence in the distant sector southwest and get first access to new Trilliant technology and products. The embassy is exceedingly easy to find. Its walls are a shining metallic mauve, trimmed in gold, that soar over all nearby structures to pierce the Silk Veil far above. The main entrance opens upon a large foyer, with a narrow golden carpet running down the center, framed by two velvet rope barriers. Intended to welcome esteemed guests, the main entrance is often swarming with PRISM AVPRO camera drones. For those seeking a more discreet rendezvous smaller staff entrances are hidden away at the rear of the building, safe from spying eyes. A small private landing bay may also be accessed through the use of signet verified ident passcodes. Lyra spared no expense in making sure the embassy had the best security system Trilliant could provide. Direct lines connect to Trilliant security forces, and Trilliant civil defense drones are assigned to patrol the Embassy premises routinely. The building security itself is kept top of the line with regular system upgrades and maintenance. The lower floor on the embassy were initially dedicated for performances and dramas trying to bring popular stories from the core worlds to this part of the Empire, but that was not popular with the community. They were more interested in seeing the fashion used in the performances. Lyra pivoted their efforts from performances to displaying high end fashion. This was difficult since Paradiso was known for their fashion shows already. Lyra used their access to wide spread advertising and influence to create a partnership with Trilliant corporates for material and technology. The lower floors of the embassy were transformed into a fashion studio complete with runway and media center. Lyra efforts were successful and drew in a sizable crowd eager to see Lyran fashion. The fashion show End of Trends would often host segments in the embassy. The floors above the runway is the fashion design studios populated by Merets and Tehuti. Meret designers spend endless hours designing the latest fashion clothing and accessory to be used in future fashion shows. Somethings they get personal request for tailor made outfit from those you can afford the large expense for their designs. There are also Meret models practicing their technique to be able to project the designed fashion intent and grace required. Working alongside the Merets are Tehuti trend excerpts. It is their job to analyze and highlight the latest fashion trends for exploitation or even start new trends. This includes possible manipulation of the latest tech advancements for fashion use to increase the spectacle or practicality of future designs. These Tehuti would often debate on the interpretation of their findings which leads to varying fashion recommendation that the design Merets use in their creations creating a diverse fashion line up. The next set of floors are dedicated to Horuset and Neshmet. Neshmet have the crucial job of maintaining the morges and dead records in this part of the Empire. This embassy is the only major hub office for Neshmet and as such aggregates all death records for the empire before sending it to the core worlds. The Neshmet here also coordinate with staffing for the surrounding worlds , making sure there are enough resources. On the other side of the office the Horuset do something similar. They are attempting to expand Lyra’s influence in the surrounding planets. These world were cut off from the core during the Cygnus war and Lyra wishes to rectify cultural anomalies so that they align with Imperial views. This can be funding Empire focused projects, to identifying anti-empire figures for removal. The top floor of the Embassy contains apartments for embassy staff, wayware Lyrans in need of place to stay, and special guest. The top floor has a penthouse suite reserved for visiting Hekate and their production team. All these rooms are equipped with high end security and luxury furniture. The roof is a hoverpad for special occasions. The surrounding the hoverpad is a bioluminescent flower garden. These engineered flowers glow like a deep purple star during the night. The vines from these flowers wrap around the top of the building giving it a halo like appearance during the night. Ex-Miscellanea Former Hong Lu Embassy : ''Main article: Hong Lu City Sectors This embassy was in the Cultural hub of Hong Lu, Sector 28, Neo Cardinâlis Sector. The building was constructed humbly by refurbishing a large abandoned imperial emporium near the Tregua Plaza that went out of business due to ACRE’s influence. House Lyra took the building and gave it an aesthetic overhaul fitting to their aesthetic. From the moment the embassy was established House Lyra outreached to the community to organize concerts and events inviting everyone. Most events were held in the Tregua Plaza nearby attracting a large crowd and local businesses to the area. Over a short amount of time this area became the place to be for entertainment. Some from back then would even say that due to the embassy that Tregua Plaza become the heart of the sector. This was a embassy was not and large of other embassies in the empire, but was still able to perform all its standard functions. The lower floors were changed into a community center that lead into a Concert Hall that was originally an auction hall. The next floor has offices for administrative needs. The next two floors were refit for apartments for esscialtial embassy staff housing and a few rooms for Lyrans in need of temporary housing. On the top is a large suite reserved for Hekate and their production team. The last place of housing is a safe house in the basement of the embassy that officially does not exist. This is only for spies and sensitive assets that need to be hidden for some time. Throughout the embassy is art donated by the local community displayed with pride. The original purpose of the embassy was to increase citizen moral. Hong Lu citizens were worked hard by House Cygnus and this has lead to decreased morale and productivity. During the Age of Mourning House Lyra saw an opportunity to establish their presence on this planet through an embassy. The public goal was to increase worker morale and nurture local culture, but there was an ulterior motive to spy on House Cygnus. This required being a staple of the community to shake off suspicion and to hide our operatives as locals and workers of the community. The embassy employs has a revolving troupe of Merets to perform on Hong Lu. They can be constantly seen at the Tregua Plaza either playing music or leading group of citizens in song. These Merets have also be known to be hired to perform at prestigious events and funerals throughout Hong Lu. House Lyra likes to have a healthy rotation of performers to keep up with cultural trends or to start trends. The lead embassy Tehuti is usually in charge one recruiting and cycling Merets to keep Lyra relevant. They also retains a group of Horuset for promotion and addressing the community. It is their job to acquire venues, drum up hype, and polish Lyra’s image, but there are a few Horuset employed as spies. There are not listed under the embassy official staff records, but are feed information and orders from the embassy to spy on House Cygnus and their allies. Occasionally when they drawn in too much heat on themselves they would use the embassy’s safe house before smuggling themselves off world. Lastly are the Neshmet supervising morgues, arranging funerals, and counselling the grief stricken. Unfortunately the Hong Lu revolt destroyed this embassy along with almost all other noble establishments. On the bright side Lyra had already abandoned the embassy as tensions with Cygnus increased and Lyran stated to become worried for their safley. House Lyra choose to leave their spies on the planet to continue to do their work. Information was more important than ever, but this did leave the spies with fewer resources. This decision to leave spies on Hong Lu has been debated to this day as it lead those spies lives to be in jeopardy if it was not for their leader Horuset Lyra Martz Nikita’s creativity. At a dire moment in which their cover was blown Nikita only saw one way to draw the crowd away from their team. They posed as a member of House Cygnus ordering synths to attack over a loudspeaker. This caused the revolters to pause in anticipation of an attack while the most violent changed their target to being Nikita. This allowed Nikita's team to escape, but surprisingly resulted in Nikita’s capture instead of their death. They were tortured for days and even almost lost an eye before being saved a mysterious “samaritan” and smuggled off world. That samaritan would later identify themselves as being a member of the 14 Red Dog Charity. This started a positive relationship between the groups. Nikita was recognized for their heroism and had their autobiography of the events on Hong Lu titled, “How Hong Lu Turned Red” entered into the Reliquary of Thoth. When the revolt died down Sector 28, Neo Cardinâlis Sector became silent. The music and events were lost and morale was down. The Vivero Family along with the community wished to take back what they lost and banded together. They used the remains of the Lyran Embassy to create a concert hall known as The Soul of Neo Cardinâli. This was constructed to look like a fusion of Lyran and Hong Lu themes. The community has continued to schedule musical events and shows year round with the blessings of the Vivero Cultural Missions. There has even been rumors of musicians playing covers of popular Lyran music and even a Hekate appearance, but nothing confirmed. It is said that every so often a mysterious pristine black rose is mysteriously place outside the concert hall. Category:House Lyra Category:House Eridanus Category:House Pyxis Category:House Serpens Category:House Triangulum Category:House Crux Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:House Reticulum Category:House Aquila